


In Every Bloom • KuroKen AU

by moonwhale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroKen Month, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwhale/pseuds/moonwhale
Summary: His garden has to bloom.That's the only goal of a suicidal teenage boy named Kuroo Tetsuro. He was living a wealthy and happy life until both his parents died in an accident. He has been living his life alone for 7 years since he was 12 with his garden as his greatest treasure. Unfortunately, unlike his parents, he's not a green thumb and always have a hard time making plants grow or making a single flower bloom.One day, a sickly teenage boy moved into the house next door named Kozume Kenma. Kenma is an aloof boy that doesn't seem to mind Kuroo whatever he does.Then Kuroo noticed something. The number of times Kenma sneezes are the number of flowers that bloom the next day but aside from the flowers, something unexpected would also bloom in them.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71
Collections: Kuroken





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So this will be a short KuroKen AU with probably really few chapters. Maybe 3-4?  
> I had this AU idea from the song Unlasting by LiSA.
> 
> I hope you'll look forward to the story :) I would love to see your reactions and what you think about this story. Just leave a comments, I would also like to hear if you have recommendation on how I can improve my works :)
> 
> See you! :)

With his shaking hands, Kuroo intertwined his fingers with Kenma's while smiling.

> ** "Will you leave me because you love me or will you leave because I don't matter?" **

Kenma giggles as he rests his head on Kuroo's chest.

> ** "Who in the world leaves someone because they love them, Kuroo?" **
> 
> ** "Actually, I don't know. I'm just trying to make you say that you love me." **
> 
> ** "Are you stupid?" **
> 
> ** "Am I?" **

The garden where Kuroo and Kenma are was filled with laughter from them. Kuroo braces tighter Kenma's weak body that's resting on his chest while Kuroo is sitting on the dry ground of his blooming garden.

He looks up in the sky of yellow, orange, and pink gradient then he looks at Kenma's droopy eyes. Those eyes that look thousand of light-years more beautiful than the vast sky.

> ** "It's still early but I can already see the full moon, Kenma. Look, isn't the moon beautiful?" **
> 
> ** "Kuroo... I think you're more beautiful than the moon." **

Kuroo closed his eyes. He just heard the most beautiful thing at the most terrible time. He is in a state of bliss and he can't deny it anymore, but who would've thought that such euphoric feelings would send his heart the most terrible pain. 

It was so terrible that he didn't even realize his tears flowing. Droplets falling on Kenma's thin skinny hand that's cupping Kuroo's face, trying to calm him down.

> ** "If I'm more beautiful than the moon, why would you leave me?" **
> 
> ** "I'll be back. I promise." **

Kuroo wraps Kenma's whole body with his broad arms, his body crumpled around Kenma's as if he wants him to attach into his own and keep him inside him and never let him go.

> ** "I promise... I'll come back for you..." **

But the more Kuroo tightens his grip to Kenma, the thinner the thread becomes... and before the thread breaks Kenma whispered.

> ** "because Kuro... our love, unlike others, is not unlasting." **

* * *

Another day of Kuroo strolling in his garden, observing his plants and few more minutes before his frustrations eat him up.

_ None again? When will I see a flower successfully blooming? _

He sighs. None. Not even a single one of his buds bloomed. Some are even close to drying out or falling but one thing caught his attention.

_ A kid? Is he a boy? _

Then the  _ kid  _ who was sitting on the front porch of the house across his look his way. Kuroo was caught off guard by his glance.

_ He is a boy and his eyes... It's something else.  _

The boy's eyes were fierce yet weak at the same time and Kuroo couldn't point out why.

Kuroo did the first thing he thought he should do during those moments. He smiled. The boy, obviously astounded, looks away.

_ The fuck is wrong with this kid? _

Kuroo flinches his face a little. That sure hurt his pride.  _ I didn't smile at you for you to look away. _ He crossed the street going to where the boy is.

> ** "Hey! You! Kid!" **

Kenma keeps on playing his video game, obviously shunning Kuroo.

> ** "Hey, blonde kid! You! With cat eyes!" **

Kenma furrowed his eyebrows after hearing Kuroo but he stayed focus on his game.

Then Kuroo noticed that the gate is not locked so he decided to enter the and walk towards the front porch sitting on the porch step beside to where Kenma is.

> ** "Hey kid, is that how you should greet your neighbor?" **
> 
> ** "I'm not a kid." **
> 
> ** "Tch. You sure are. Do you know how old I am? How old are you? **
> 
> ** "Around my age. I'm 20" **

_ Tch! We are the same age?! _

> **_ " _ F-Fine but it's disrespectful to look away when your neighbor greets you." **
> 
> ** "I was scared of you." **
> 
> ** "Of me-- What the?! Why would you be? Do I look scary?" **
> 
> ** "Not really. I'm not scared anymore. Stop screaming I'm focusing on my game." **

Since that day, Kuroo hangs around Kenma, who is, even after days with Kuroo, is still as aloof as he is.

> ** "You know what? Try doing something else other than playing video games." **
> 
> ** "Like what?" **
> 
> ** "Sports? Let's play volleyball! I'm quite good at it!" **
> 
> ** "Can't." **
> 
> ** "Why? It's fun." **
> 
> ** "It's tiring." **
> 
> ** "At least you'll have fun." **
> 
> ** "or die." **

It was only then that Kuroo realize what's wrong with Kenma. The moment he saw him, he knew something was wrong from his droopy eyes, thin figure, and weak voice. 

> ** "Are you sick?" **
> 
> ** "Mhn." **
> 
> ** "Is it bad?" **
> 
> ** "I can die anytime. That's all." **
> 
> ** "What is it?" **
> 
> ** "Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy and common variable immunodeficiency." **

Kenma answers Kuroo without looking away from his games. Kuroo frowns, he didn't understand what those diseases are but he felt like those are severe so he tried lifting the mood.

> ** "Oh well! As long as you're kept safe here in this healthy environment you'll be fine." **
> 
> ** "You don't really have to do that." **
> 
> ** "Well... uhm... I'm just trying to change the mood." **
> 
> ** "I'm not scared, don't worry." **
> 
> ** "Don't you wanna live?" **
> 
> ** "Do you?" **

Once again, Kuroo was caught off guard with Kenma's rebuttal.  _ Do I wanna live?  _ Come think of it, how many years has it been since he enjoyed being in that world?

Who is he to ask Kenma that question when he, plans to end his own life.

> ** "Kenma." **
> 
> ** "Mhn?" **
> 
> ** "I'll see you again tomorrow. Let's go to my place?" **

Kenma stop playing and looks at Kuroo with his rounded, pure, cat-like, amber eyes.

> ** "Okay" **

The next day, Kuroo waited for Kenma on their front porch early in the morning. 

> ** "Do we really have to do it this early?" **
> 
> ** "Hahahaha! Of course!" **

They cross the street and went inside Kuroo's lot. Up close, the garden looks actually like a park but with poorly taken care of plants.

Kenma was left in awe because of the various plants in various sizes, colors, and types, it's just the flower that seems to remind him of himself.

> ** "The color of the plants is best when it's early in the morning wherein the dew of last night meets the ray of sunlight and brings the plants in their liveliest image." **
> 
> ** "Do you pity me?" **
> 
> ** "What?" **
> 
> ** "Do you feel bad about me because of what I said yesterday?" **
> 
> ** "No." **

Kuroo quickly answered no that made Kenma, who has been captured by the garden, swift his attention to him.

> ** "Then why?" **
> 
> ** "To make you see that you're not the only one who's not afraid of death." **
> 
> ** "Once I make this garden bloom... I'll leave this fucked up world." **

Kenma stared at Kuroo. Kuroo noticed how Kenma has been looking straight at him with his rounded, pure, cat-like, amber eyes. Those eyes, he really got him with those beautiful eyes.

> ** "Kuroo." **
> 
> ** "Just Kuro will do." **
> 
> ** "Kuro, are you tired already?" **
> 
> ** "I-- I am." **
> 
> ** "I am too..." **

Few moments of silence was felt between them, I was only the orange sunlight, the dewy leaves, and them. Looking around them but locking their minds on a thought that at that moment... something bloomed inside of each other.

_ Kuroo: Was it his eyes? _

_ Kenma: Was it his persistence? _

_ Kuroo: Was it his illness? _

_ Kenma: Was it his hopelessness? _

_ Kuroo: Was it my call of help? _

_ Kenma: Was it my heart? _

_ Them: Was it that, finally, I want someone to see through me? _

> ** "Kuro... let's find a way to make this garden bloom." **


	2. Beautiful Moon

> **"Kenma-"**

Kuroo tried snatching the video game from Kenma who's not even giving his food a glimpse but the gadget fell on the floor.

> **"Sorry I-"**

Kenma looked him in the eye for a swift second before picking up the gadget. Its Kenma's eyes again. Every time Kuroo accidentally looks straight to it, there's this something inside of him that becomes unruly. 

_Something. Something I can't point out._

Kuroo tried to shift the mood. 

> **"Urgh. Can you believe that none of the buds we saw the other day bloomed yet many of it dried out already?"**
> 
> **"I'm pretty sure those bloomed. You just didn't notice."**
> 
> **"They didn't!"**

Kuroo pouted dramatically. His concept of blooming flower is of the state where the flower would bloom wide and would stay that way for days.

Kenma sighs and finished his food quickly before standing up.

> **"Let's go."**
> 
> **"Huh?"**
> 
> **"See the buds."**

For consecutive days, Kenma would assist Kuroo in taking care of the plants early in the morning and in the afternoon there would only be the two of them and the breeze of the incoming night time.

The two of them being the only teenage boys in a quiet and sophisticated neighborhood made them closer. Of course, Kuroo's clinginess and consistency added to the factor that Kenma, who's used to being alone finally found someone who wouldn't stay away from him and wouldn't for anything in return.

Hours together turned into days, days become weeks, and with each other's presence the two of obliviously spent already a month.

> **"Kenma, that was your 4th time sneezing today? Your cold seems bad, are you alright?"**
> 
> **"How'd you know it's my 4th sneeze? You're weird."**
> 
> **"Well- Uhm- I- I'm- You look cute when you sneeze. I unconsciously count each time."**
> 
> **"Unconsciously? Are you dumb?"**

Kuroo turned away and played with another bud behind Kenma. At that moment, he can't be bothered about Kenma calling him dumb when his blood rushed towards his head, turning his face red all over.

> **"But... but... are you really okay?"**
> 
> **"Mhn. It's just a cold."**

Kuroo walks Kenma home even if they're living just across each other. 

> **"I'll- I'll see you again tomorrow then?"**
> 
> **"Mhn."**

* * *

The next day, Kuroo found maybe the biggest surprise he received. Four huge, healthy, blossoming flowers greeted him. The first thing he thought was to rush to Kenma to surprise him but unlike the other days, Kenma wasn't on the front porch of their house. The gate was also locked. 

_Where could he be? Did something bad happen? Please no._

Kuroo waited for Kenma until the afternoon when Kenma arrived from somewhere. Kenma stepped out of the car with a lady assisting him. Kenma took notice of Kuroo right away from where he was standing but he looks away after he met Kuroo's eyes.

Kenma's eyes were even dull and droopy at that time. 

_Was he trying to avoid my eyes?_

Kenma didn't look back again to Kuroo until he reached inside their house. Kuroo didn't see Kenma until the afternoon of the next day.

Kuroo was busy trimming leaves on that afternoon.

> **"Kuro."**
> 
> **"Kenma!"**

He rushed towards the sickly boy who's even paler than he first saw him.

> **"I'm sorry. I had to go somewhe-"**
> 
> **"It's fine. How are you? You look weak? Where have you been? Did you see a doctor? How is it? Did you get tired of helping me-"**

Kuroo just stopped throwing question when, for the first time, he saw how Kenma's sharp cat-like eyes wrinkled and his small pale yet smooth lips curved upwards like a crescent moon.

_Kenma is laughing._

> **"Ah! Kenma. 4 flowers bloomed yesterd-"**

Kenma sneezed once again. This time, Kuroo turned red in an instant. For Kuroo, that moment and Kenma himself... _is too cute to handle._

Kuroo couldn't take it anymore he burst out laughing while Kenma, with his rounded, cat-like, amber eyes slowly looks up to the hysterically laughing Kuroo. He was like a child wondering what is happening... but after a few more seconds, as he realized why... in the garden with flowers that are slowly becoming alive, something bloomed first...

and it is their hearts.

* * *

It's a mystery how a day that used to feel like forever back then, feels like only spent for an hour when they're together.

Kuroo slowly admits to himself that Kenma is enough to make him feel satisfied. Kenma on the other hand is slowly realizing how he feels safe every time Kuroo is around.

_Slowly each of them started to notice how the other's hair compliments their skin._

_How each other's eyes magically smile with their lips._

_How each other's voice feels like a tender breeze._

_How they don't know that that's how beautiful they are._

> **"Your cold isn't going away, it's almost a week. That's your 5th time sneezing today."**
> 
> **"You're still keeping track of my sneezes?"**
> 
> **"That's the second cutest thing I've seen."**
> 
> **"Lemme guess the first? Your flowers?"**
> 
> **"Your smile."**

Kenma sat down on the bare ground of the garden. Kuroo sat beside him. Both of them are resting their backs and heads while looking up the orange dusk with no words being said.

> **"Kenma, have you noticed? The number of times you sneezed is the number of flowers that blooms."**

Kuroo excitedly explains to Kenma who's still looking up the sky as if gazing into a piece of art.

> **"Kuro, are you dumb?"**
> 
> **"Am I?"**
> 
> **"Sighs. Flowers are blooming coz we're taking care of it now."**
> 
> **"No! It's accurate! You sneeze 4 times and 4 flowers will bloom the next day"**

Kenma laughs. It was the first time he laughs out loud like that. Kuroo smiled.

_Maybe I am dumb... I'll be dumb just to see you that way, Kenma._

> **"Again, Kuro, flowers are blooming coz we're taking good care of it now."**
> 
> **"Then will you also bloom into a lovely flower if I take care of you, Kenma?"**

Kenma close his eyes and took a deep breath. He supported his chest as he breathes then fix his gaze towards Kuroo, locking the latter's eyes with his.

> **"Will you?"**
> 
> **"I will."**

Kuroo didn't stutter. He didn't even have to think about what to answer. He REALLY wants to take care of Kenma.

> **"Kuro, are you dumb? Why would you do that?"**
> 
> **"Coz I want to."**
> 
> **"You shouldn't do things just coz you want to."**
> 
> **"Then I'll do it because you want to."**

Kuroo turns his back to pick a chrysanthemum with the same color as Kenma's eyes. He turns back to Kenma and put the flower on his ears.

The flower compliments Kenma's hair and eyes and Kuroo couldn't help but to wish for him to be his... but deep inside he knows he shouldn't.

> **"I'll take care of you because you want me to take care of you. Right, Kenma?"**
> 
> **"Kuro-"**
> 
> **"Say no and I won't. I'll do whatever you want. Ask me to stay and I would. Ask me to go and I would but for now, I just wish under the gradient sky approaching the starry night that you let me be with you. It doesn't have to be forever, Kenma. Just let me be with you even just for now."**

Kenma seems to freeze in his place. His eyes locked in Kuroo's and seem that even his heart too.

Kuroo moved closer towards him. He fixes Kenma's bangs and caresses the flower on his ears. 

His face moves slowly leaving just an inch from Kenma's.

> **"May I?"**

Kenma didn't answer and stayed still but he closes his eyes as if he's preparing for himself for whatever Kuroo will do.

Kuroo chuckled and proceed to kiss his forehead.

> **"I bet that's a yes for both of my questions."**

They spent a few more minutes together while Kenma rests on Kuroo's chest while they sit comfortably in the cover of the bushed around them.

But life sure will fuck you up when you seem to be starting to appreciate it. Kuroo walks Kenma home before the sky turns totally dark but at the front porch, where Kuroo saw the most magnificent sight of a fragile angel... he also saw there how that angel seems to break wings... and fall lifeless.

* * *

Kuroo froze in shock that afternoon. The lady that brought Kenma home that day rushed outside after she heard the loud thud outside. Panicking he immediately called their driver and rushed the unconscious Kenma to the hospital leaving Kuroo still in shock in his spot. 

He didn't even get to do anything coz that moments fear enwrapped him. 

_I almost forgot how that feels._

_The fear of losing someone very important to you._

_I finally remembered how it feels again._

This time Kenma didn't come back until the 2nd day yet Kuroo, unyielding, waited for him in his garden.

Alone yet hoping.

Scared but praying.

That maybe this time, he won't experience the pain... of being left behind.

> **"Kuro?"**

Kuroo flinched and find the fragile boy he treasures the most shyly approaching him.

> **"Kenma!"**

He rushed towards him and wrapped his arms around him, almost covering his whole body. 

Kenma smiled coz that was the warmest feeling he ever felt.

After spending a short time together, Kuroo asked Kenma to go home since it's already dark.

> **"I'll stay a bit longer."**
> 
> **"But it's already dark and past nights are turning cold, it'll be bad for you-"**

Kenma rests his head in Kuroo's chest instead. 

> **"I wanna make up for the days I didn't spend with you."**
> 
> **"Kenma-"**
> 
> **"When did you do it Kuro?"**

Kuroo looks at where Kenma is looking. On his wrist.

> **"Years ago."**
> 
> **"Did it hurt?"**
> 
> **"During the process it does."**
> 
> **"Why did you do it?"**
> 
> **"If I'll try to explain well end up like this until tomorrow morning. A winning situation for me though."**

Kuroo chuckles while Kenma's face turned pink with his ears turn bloodshot red realizing how he's resting his head comfortable on Kuroo's chest and how Kuroo is resting his chin on Kenma's head.

The truth is... Kenma likes it. No. He loves. When he's that close to Kuroo, ironic, but he feels strong and alive.

Kenma sat properly and admire the night sky that is complemented with the bright moonlight from the full moon.

> **"Kuro, isn't the moon beautiful tonight?"**

Kuroo, as often as it is, was caught off guard once again by Kenma's unforeseen words. He stared at the latter who seems to be enraptured by the moon in that dark night sky. The more Kuroo stares at every detail of Kenma's being, the more he notices how he seem to have stars in his eyes and how fragile his every part is, yet he's still the most beautiful thing Kuroo has ever seen.

> **"Are you really asking me that?"**

Kenma nods as his answer. His eyes not leaving the moon above.

> **"Kenma, do you know what it means? "Isn't the moon beautiful tonight" do you know what that means?"**
> 
> **"The moon is captivating?"**
> 
> **"Saying that to someone is like saying that you love that person."**
> 
> **"Huh?"**

Kenma briefly looks at Kuroo, tilted his head with his innocent bright eyes, and looks up to the moon again. Though he seems to not believe what Kuroo said...

> **"Kenma, isn't the moon beautiful tonight?"**

...Kenma smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> About the meaning of the phrase "The moon looks beautiful, Isn't it?" in japanese, as what Kenma said, it actually means "I love you" made known by a Japanese novelist named Natsume Soseki.
> 
> For those who are looking for reference you can use this link https://www.tsuki.world/world/the-moon-is-beautiful-isnt-it or just search it up :)
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think about this story! Thanks! :)


	3. Souls Entwined

> **"Kuro! Kuro! Kuroo!"**

Kenma rushed over Kuroo who was sitting at the front porch of his house. There's a pile of blood beside him from deep cuts on his wrist.

> **"No... no... Kuroo please."**

Kuroo tried to lift his head to look at Kenma. Kenma kneeled in front of him and tried wrapping his hand on Kuroo's wrist to stop the bleeding.

> **"Kuroo, press on it, please. Press on it. I'll call some help, okay?"**

Kenma, on the verge of his tears, stood up only to be held back by Kuroo who's holding the hem of his shirt.

> **"Kenma?"**

Kuroo looks as if he was trying to recognize if it is Kenma in front of him. Kenma kneeled back down to ask him what he was about to say. He put Kuroo's hand that was holding his shirt's hem on his wound to put pressure on it.

> **"What is it Kuroo? Please, press on your wound okay? I'll get some help."**
> 
> **"Too late. I won't make it."**
> 
> **"Kuroo!!!"**

Kenma started crying, he doesn't know what to do anymore. He knows he should get some help so he reached for his phone but...

> **"I'm sorry, Kenma. You shouldn't see me this way."**

Kuroo smiled as he slowly covered Kenma's eyes. Kenma, couldn't hold it in anymore, started bawling his heart out of hopelessness.

> **"You shouldn't only remember me and this garden... forget... this scene... Kenma. The moon... will always look... beautiful."**

> **"Kuroo!!!"**
> 
> **"Kenma?! Kenma?!"**

Kenma opened his eyes only to saw his best friend and his boyfriend in front of him. 

He let out a huge sigh of relief. _It was only a dream, of course._ Then he felt his damped face and wipes it with his hands.

> **"Why are you crying, Kenma? Are you having a nightmare? Who were you calling to?"**
> 
> **"Shut up, Hinata. Let Kenma breathe will you?"**
> 
> **"Tch! I know that, Tobio!"**

It was the fourth day since Kenma was rushed to the hospital again. It'll be the 6th time after more than 2 months of staying at her mom's ancestral house. His father was not good at discussing with him about his illness and aside from that, he has his new family and their business to take care of. Kenma's stepmom just gave birth to his second stepbrother so he understands why his dad doesn't have enough time to take care of him. 

> **Shoyo: "Kenma? How are you?"**
> 
> **Tobio: "Do you think he's doing well, you dumb?"**
> 
> **Shoyo: "Tobio?! Can you stop sabotaging me?!**
> 
> **Kenma: "Haha, well, I kinda hear what they were talking about. It's my heart, I think I don't have much time left?"**
> 
> **Shoyo: "KENMA! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE HERE AT THE HOSPITAL. YOU'LL BE TREATED!"**
> 
> **Tobio: "Can you not shout, Hinata? We are here to visit Kenma, not to stress him out!"**
> 
> **Shoyo: "SHUT UP! IM GETTING WORRIED, OKAY? ALSO KENMA WHY IS YOUR DAD NOT HERE?"**
> 
> **Kenma: "I asked him to go home last night. I can't keep making him watch over me."**
> 
> **Shoyo: "WHY?! HE IS YOUR DAD! HE SHOULD BE TAKING CARE OF YOU!"**
> 
> **Kenma: "He is taking care of me, Hinata. Don't worry. I- I just don't want to keep him here. My brothers are young, he should be minding them than his lost cause son."**
> 
> **Shoyo: "BUT-"**
> 
> **Tobio: "Hinata. You're making it worse."**
> 
> **Kenma: "Haha, it's okay. It's enough for me that he's being a dad but I don't want him to focus on me since I heard that surgery wouldn't be an option anymore."**
> 
> **Tobio: "It was the same as your mom, right?"**
> 
> **Kenma: "Mhn. I've been expecting it but-"**
> 
> **Shoyo: "But?"**
> 
> **Kenma: "I've been telling you that I'm not really scared since I expected this long ago already but- but I think I'm actually feeling scared."**
> 
> **Tobio: "Did something happen?"**
> 
> **Kenma: "For the first time... I don't know if death will be a good thing or a bad thing."**
> 
> **Shoyo: "KENMA YOU WOULDN'T DIE!!!"**
> 
> **Tobio: "STOP SHOUTING YOU DUMB!"**

This time, Kenma took more than a week at the hospital. When he went back, he found the garden and Kuroo that both look like they're not doing well.

They sat down on their favorite spot but Kenma stayed still looking sleepy.

> **"Kenma, if you're tired you should stay at the hospi-"**
> 
> **"I don't wanna stay there coz you can't go there."**
> 
> **"But-"**
> 
> **"You belong here, Kuroo and I understand."**

Kuroo stretched his arm around Kenma's shoulder, pulling him over his body and gently tilting Kenma's head for it to rest on his chest.

> **"This is your favorite spot right?"**
> 
> **"Mhn. You can see the sky here as if it's an extension of that high bush."**
> 
> **"No, I mean here."**

Kuroo caresses kenma's head. He was referring to his chest.

> **"It's funny how you I feel so warm when we're like this, Kuro"**
> 
> **"What's funny about it? I'm doing what I can to keep you warm because I don't wanna lose you."**

The smile fades on Kenma's face after hearing what Kuroo said.

> **"Kuro? If I die, will I still be able to meet you again or will I just fade away?"**
> 
> **"That depends but whatever happens, I'll find a way not to let you slip away."**
> 
> **"Kuro?"**
> 
> **"Mhn?"**
> 
> **"I think... I think you should just let me go if that happens."**

Kenma, with his head resting on Kuroo, felt a huge lump on Kuroo's neck as if he was holding on to something that might blow up anytime.

> **"If you can't find a way then I'll be the one to find a way, Kuroo."**
> 
> **"You don't understand!"**

Kenma was shocked to hear Kuroo raise his voice on him for the first time. He sat up properly and face Kuroo who, he realized, was silently sobbing already.

> **"You don't understand, Kenma! My parents faded away just like that and I was left alone here without knowing why. I was imprisoned here but when you came I felt like staying here means something really important. You are important, Kenma. You would never understand what it feels to cherish someone so much that only thinking about them gives you warmth. You would never understand how to wish for someone that you don't wanna do anything with them, you just want them to be there. To exist. You probably never looked at someone and think that they're the most beautiful thing you've ever seen? You don't understand-"**
> 
> **"I do, Kuroo. I know."**

Kenma, this time, reached for Kuroo's face, wipes his tears, and wraps his head around Kenma's arms burying it on his tiny thin chest."

Yet for Kuroo, that's the most comfortable place he has ever been.

> **"I know it, Kuroo. To cherish someone that you suddenly become scared of the things you used to shrug off. You get attached to that someone so much that you wish to keep him inside your heart just so they won't slip away. You were lost but you found that person and suddenly you're not lost anymore. That even though you're in the middle of a wild or at the verge of falling on a cliff, as long as you're holding to that person, you feel safe."**
> 
> **"Kenma-"**
> 
> **"You don't just love that person with all your heart. Loving them with all your heart is an understatement. Instead, say that your soul entwined and will never unravel because the heart stops beating and decay but souls last."**

Kuroo embraces Kenma back while keeping his head buried on his chest. He is listening to his heartbeat that beats abnormally.

> **"Then Kenma, I'll soul entwined my soul to you and will never let it ravel."**
> 
> **"Mhn but Kuroo?"**
> 
> **"Mhn?"**
> 
> **"My only regret is that I wasn't there when you need me the most. I was years too late to help you. I'm sorry."**

Kuroo shakes his head and as if he's a cooing baby.

> **"It doesn't matter. I don't regret anything coz either way you're here now and that's better."**

Kenma cups Kuroo's face and puts it next to his leaving only an inch apart.

> **"May I?"**

Kenma asks that made Kuroo's face as pinkish-red as the gradient of the dusky sky above them. He nods consecutively expecting a peck on his forehead but...

Kenma pecks a kiss in his lips now making both of them red.

* * *

But as the days pass by and the flowers grow bigger, Kenma's body becomes weaker coz indeed, in this life, a person's heart will eventually stop.

> **"I wanna go home."**
> 
> **"Please Kenma, all I ask is that you stay here-"**
> 
> **"And throw away money? throw away your time?"**

Kenma's voice is calm but firm. His dad keeps on letting out a huge sigh and Hinata and Kageyama stayed silent on a corner. None of them can convince Kenma. It's as if Kenma, without telling him, knows that he would go anytime.

> **"It's not about the money-"**
> 
> **"I know. That's why for the last time I wanna decide for myself and do something that I want. I wanna stay home, dad."**

Kenma went back home with Hinata and Kageyama the next morning.

_I have to see him... even if it's just for the last time._

Kenma, being watched over his nurse and Hinata and Kageyama, still went out that dusk. Desperate to see Kuroo, thinking that whatever happens, he needs to at least say goodbye.

Surprisingly, Kuroo is still there, in their spot, sitting on the ground, looking up at the sky while the moon faintly shines over his face making his eyes twinkle like stars.

> **"Kuro..."**

Kenma, panting, called Kuroo that rushed over to enveloped him in his embrace as soon as he seems him.

> **"I came here to see you."**

Kenma flash the brightest smile that he could despite being at his weakest. With Kuroo as his support, tried walking but collapsed in Kuroo's arms.

> **"I... I must've been consumed all my energy walking here. My... my legs are also a little swollen now."**

Kenma tried to laugh his situation up, but Kuroo didn't say a word. He picked him up and carries him in his arms. They sat down on their usual spot where Kenma can gaze at the beautiful moon.

> **"Are you mad at me, Kuro?"**
> 
> **"Sigh. You should've stayed at the hospital."**
> 
> **"You can't go there. It's lonely."**
> 
> **"I'm sorry, Kenma. I'm sorry I'm like this. I'm sorry if I can't do anything for you in this state."**
> 
> **"Shh. Can you let me rest here for a while?"**

Kenma after staring at Kuroo's eyes that's complemented by the sky light, bury his body deeper on Kuroo's chest and arms.

Kuroo stared at the face of the most beautiful person he has ever seen. Come to think of it, it was the first time he'll see Kenma sleeping.

Kuroo, felt a sharp, squeezing pain in his chest when the thought comes in his mind that Kenma, might not open his rounded, pure, cat-like, amber eyes anymore. He did his best to keep his tears but failed to do so. Kenma felt the tears dripping on his face and opens his eyes to find Kuroo crying so Kenma smiled.

> **"You wouldn't even let me rest?"**

Kenma chuckles but Kuroo can feel how Kenma's chest struggles with his every breath.

With his shaking hands, Kuroo intertwined his fingers with Kenma's while smiling.

> **"Will you leave me because you love me or will you leave because I don't matter?"**

Kenma giggles as he rests his head on Kuroo's chest.

> **"Who in the world leaves someone because they love them, Kuroo?"**
> 
> **"Actually, I don't know. I'm just trying to make you say that you love me."**
> 
> **"Are you stupid?"**
> 
> **"Am I?"**

The garden where Kuroo and Kenma are was filled with laughter from them. Kuroo braces tighter Kenma's weak body that's resting on his chest while Kuroo is sitting on the dry ground of his blooming garden.

He looks up in the sky of yellow, orange, and pink gradient nearing the dark night sky, he looks at Kenma's droopy eyes. Those eyes that look thousand of light-years more beautiful than the vast sky.

> **"It's still early but I can already see the full moon, Kenma. Look, isn't the moon beautiful?"**
> 
> **"Kuroo... I think you're more beautiful than the moon."**

Kuroo closed his eyes. He just heard the most beautiful thing at the most terrible time. He is in a state of bliss and he can't deny it anymore, but who would've thought that such euphoric feelings would send his heart the most terrible pain. 

It was so terrible that he didn't even realize his tears flowing. Droplets falling on Kenma's thin skinny hand that's cupping Kuroo's face, trying to calm him down.

> **"If I'm more beautiful than the moon, why would you leave me?"**
> 
> **"I'll be back. I promise."**

Kuroo wraps Kenma's whole body with his broad arms, his body crumpled around Kenma's as if he wants him to attach into his own and keep him inside him and never let him go.

> **"I promise... I'll come back for you..."**

But the more Kuroo tightens his grip to Kenma, the thinner the thread becomes... and before the thread breaks Kenma whispered.

> **"because Kuro... our love, unlike others, is not unlasting."**

* * *

The sound of the nurses and doctors rushing echoes in the emergency room. Kageyama and Hinata rushed with Kenma to the operating room and they couldn't help but shake in fear as the door of the room closes.

> **Dad: "What exactly happened?"**
> 
> **Shoyo: "We're sorry, Sir. We- Kenma-"**
> 
> **Tobio: "We found him unconscious. We don't know how long he's been unconscious."**
> 
> **Dad: "Where?"**
> 
> **Tobio: "At the garden of the house across the street.**
> 
> **Dad: "Why was he there this late?!"**
> 
> **Shoyo: "He- He said- he needs to see him... someone... he wants to see someone... what was his name? Kenma told me..."**
> 
> **Dad: "Someone? That house has been empty for years already."**
> 
> **Shoyo: "Kuroo! That's the name, Kuroo!"**
> 
> **Dad: "Kuroo? Kuroo... it can't be."**

* * *

Hinata and Kageyama went to the nearest vending machine to get some coffee. With perplexed faces they stood there and talk.

> **"That can't be. I was so sure Kenma said Kuroo."**
> 
> **"I know. Kenma's eyes... I don't usually look in other people's eyes aside yours that much... but Kenma's eyes when he was talking about Kuroo seems like it's so alive."**
> 
> **"Tobio? Do you think... that the reason why Kenma asked us if death is a good thing and a bad thing was because of Kuroo?"**
> 
> **"... souls might stay or might fade into nothingness. If Kenma lives, he sure will still see him, and if Kenma dies and his soul stays they'll be together..."**
> 
> **"but if Kenma's soul fade away..."**

The conversation was interrupted with a call from Kenma's dad.

> **"Hello-"**
> 
> **"Hinata, Kenma...**

Hinata almost lost grip of his phone with the next words.

> **"...is gone."**

* * *

Kuroo still stayed on that garden where his soul was imprisoned without him knowing why. It's been 7 years since the accident that killed both his parent happened, after that he was taken into custody by his relatives who never cared about him. Just months after, he ran away from there and went back to that house. A 12-year old who was raised in a wealthy and humble yet profuse environment suddenly lost his parents and was never given time to mourn after his relatives started dealing with his "inheritance". They never bat an eye on how he was. With that state, the only thing that comes to his mind is to be with his parents. He went to their house and took his own life. He was found too late.

His soul wandered and wonder why? His parents' soul didn't remain so why is he stuck here? He keeps on asking that question until he met Kenma and suddenly he doesn't feel the need for that question anymore. He was lost but he met him and now he was found. Whatever the reason is, he doesn't care, what matters is Kenma is there.

But seems like even the afterlife hates Kuroo, his reason was taken from him in a snap.

Tonight as his flowers await for the full moonrise, Kuroo stares at the faint moonlight that probably sympathizes with him.

_Your body slowly crumbling down, getting weaker day by day in my heart hurts a thousand times more than the pain I went through._

_I'm sorry for being in this state that I can't do anything for you._

_But I'll wait here since you ask me to._

_I'll wait because you promise to come back._

_I'll wait because I wanted to be imprisoned by your memories here with me._

_I wouldn't get tired of waiting until the day comes that I can hold you and watch the moon with your head on my chest once again..._

_...because Kenma, the moon will always be in it's most beautiful form when you're with me._

> **"Kuro?"**

Kuroo smirks after hearing how Kenma calls his nickname in his head.

> **"Kuro?"**

_Kenma?_

But it wasn't in his head, Kenma is there, in front of him, standing, smiling with his open arms that are waiting to be owned by Kuroo once again.

> **"Kenma!"**

Kuroo rushed over, almost tripping, as grab Kenma tight, close to crushing his tiny body. Tears started flowing from each other's eyes but their smiles aren't fading. 

> **"Then that means, you're-"**
> 
> **"It doesn't matter. I don't regret anything coz, either way, you're here now and that's better."**

Kuroo chuckles after his line was used to him by Kenma this time. He holds and intertwined his fingers on Kenma's. Kuroo is still in disbelief.

Then gently he caresses Kenma's soft hair and tiny ears. Kuroo with stars in his eyes, cups Kenma's face.

> **"May I?"**

But even before he receives an answer, Kenma tiptoed and press his lips on his longer than he expected. Kenma let go and dived in Kuroo's embrace.

> **"You're here with me. You're really here, Kenma."**
> 
> **"I promised you, right? I'll come back... because Kuroo, unlike others, our souls, entwined with each other... will last.**

* * *

**E N D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short AU is not much but I just wanna say thank you for those who actually read it 😭😭😭
> 
> Let me know what you think or if you have comments on my story/how I write so I can improve 🥺
> 
> Until my next au🥺❤️


End file.
